Don't Forget
by Legend of the Hero of Time
Summary: A fourshot of four rocks watching their senshi move on as they remain merely spirits. Kind of uses Anime, Manga, and PGSM things in it. Very short.
1. Zoisite

Don't Forget

Zoisite

She comes by often to borrow medical books from my prince. I sit on the desk, waiting for her to notice the box, waiting for her to pick me up and realize it's me. She doesn't.

Her and Endymion seem close. At least, closer than the other senshi are to him. They often talk about their princess and medical school and new procedures. One day, Endy notices something on her hand, his body is standing in front of her so I can't see. He is congratulating her. On what? I have no clue. Why is he holding her left hand? What is on her left hand? A few moments after he releases it and walks over to show her a book, I see it. It reflects in the sunlight and blinds me for a moment. On her left hand, on the ring finger, a small, ring with a small diamond rests there. She is getting married.

Why? How? How could she? I, I have no room to be mad I suppose. She isn't mine anymore. I shouldn't care...but I do. I do care. Because I wanted to be the one to call her mine forever. I wanted to be the one that would see her every morning when I woke up and every night when I went to bed. Me. Not whoever it is that she is marrying.

Endymion tells me that they met when she was fourteen, he was a Shadow Warrior for the Dark Kingdom, but he escaped and skipped town, coming back when he knew all the dangers had been vanquished. They both are intelligent. They both are becoming doctors. They have no secrets because he can see into the future and is already aware of her senshi powers. Well, isn't that fucking fantastic for him? I know that too. I bet I know more about her. I bet I actually listened to her. I bet you just looked into the future to see what she wants. You bitch. You aren't right for her. Stop. Stop taking her away from me right now.

Why? Why? Why?

She is over again. She is looking at his books. She notices the four rocks that sit on Endy's desk. She walks over and picks me up.

"What a peculiar rock. Hmm, this is...Zoisite, if I'm not mistaken. The rock?" She asks as she holds me in her petite hand. Endymion nods and she looks back at me. "It is very pretty, have you started a rock collection?" She doesn't remember.


	2. Jadeite

Don't Forget

Jadeite

It wasn't easy, convincing the prince to take me out every time he was going to visit her. I had begged and pleaded, saying he only needed to see her a few times and I would be good, but Endy had fallen into the habit of placing me in his pocket whenever he was going to see Mars—I mean Rei. She looked exactly how she did back in the Silver Millennium, possibly even more beautiful and terrifying. Her long raven hair always down and she always wore some shade of red or purple. She was magnificent. I longed to be able to hold her, but that day will never come for me.

It broke my heart to see that long haired street rat always by her side. You could tell by the way he talked to her he was interested in something much more than sexual. I slowly and painfully watched as she let him closer, let him in to her personal space. She had never been as close to a man, Endy and I had witnessed her say as we walked in accidentally while she was confiding in the girls.

That was a lie. _I_ had been closer to her. He will never know her like I did. She will never know how I knew her.

She will never be mine. I messed up my chance. I hate thinking of what could have been, it slowly kills me inside. I love my prince and my fellow shitennou, but not as much as her. She is my world. She is my life. She was mine. She still should be mine. I hate that shaggy haired guy.

What does she see in him anyway? You can't even see what color his eyes are because his hair reaches down to his nose. He is dumb, and he is a jerk. Why him? Why can't she just be content with being alone? I don't care if it sounds selfish. She shouldn't be with him.

Why is she with him? How could my soul mate not remember me?

Endy knows I'm upset, he makes an excuse to leave, but he knocks me out of his pocket on accident. She sees me, she tilts her head and shrugs. Serenity picks me up and her face is sympathetic before she hands me back to my prince. Endy tries to comfort me on the ride home. But I don't listen. His words don't soothe me the way only she could. But that is of the past. She does not remember nor will she care to remember me.


	3. Nephrite

Don't Forget

Nephrite

I'd like to say she knew it was me as soon as she glanced at me. She didn't. Her and Endy, they tend to his plants and drink tea every Friday afternoon, after they both are done with work for the day. Serenity is sometimes with them, but she prefers to go shopping with Venus on Friday afternoons. They seem quite casual with each other and Endymion told me it is because both himself and Jupiter are orphans, and they have been living on their own for a while and it was nice to talk to someone else who understood. Yeah, whatever.

She stands over a rose bush on his balcony as she waters it. The doorbell rings and Endy answers it. A guy with light brown hair and a giant smile walks in and makes small talk with the prince. I've seen him before, he's Endy's only friend in this time period. She walks in from the balcony and her entire face lights up when she sees him and he pulls her into a hug before they share a deep kiss. I can't look away. Endy walks off, obviously feeling awkward and leaving them to their kiss. It disgusts me. It truly does. They part and he whispers something that she laughs at. They both say a farewell to the prince and walk out. He comes over and notices that the box is open. He gives me a look of sorrow and I wish I could look away.

"Sorry you had to see that." He murmurs before he closes the box. Yeah whatever.

Another Friday comes along and she is here, tending to plants and talking to Endy and Serenity. Serenity asks Endy to go with her to go get some ice cream. Jupiter says to Endy she will finish up and leave. He thanks her and they leave. If I were able to touch, you best believe we would be on the couch. Right now. She continues with the the plants and seems to be enjoying herself. She notices Serenity left a stuffed bunny on the floor by the desk and she crosses the room and picks it up. She smiles at it and pets its head before setting it down next to my box on the desk. Her eyes glance at the four of us and her eyes look confused. She leans forward and looks at me in particular. Her eyes widen.

"Sempai." The tears begin forming in her eyes and I am utterly confused as to why she is crying and running out the door.

Later, when I asked Endy, his eyes widened and he told me that it all made sense and he said nothing else. Serenity bursted into tears and left to go find Jupiter. Why do I feel like I did something horrible?


	4. Kunzite

Don't Forget

Kunzite

I guess you could say I'm the lucky one of the shitennou. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were all in committed relationships and the first two had no memory of their past relationships. Venus was not looking for a relationship, just fun. Serenity and her were close, she was always over. I always felt that she was staring at me, but I could only hope. Endymion told me once that she might be, but he was just trying to make me feel better. The other shitennou are completely broken it seems, so I refuse to follow in their ways. I watch her from afar in the apartment Serenity and Endymion share and secretly long for the day when I will have a body again. I know that day will never come.

Today she is in there with the princess giggling about her new man of the hour. Serenity laughs and praises Venus on how 'cool' she is and goes to get them some food that Jupiter had brought over since Endymion was on a business trip and Serenity cannot cook. Venus watches Serenity leave before she stands up and begins walking towards the desk. She takes a deep breath and sits in the chair and pulls me out of the box.

She sets me before her and examines me. I wonder if she does remember me. I wait, hoping she has something to say to me. Just something. Anything really. I realize how much I really do long for her. Much more than I thought I did. I want her to speak to me. Hear her say my name. I need her to.

"Hmph...Mako-chan was right..." She sighs as she watches me closely. "Hey." She waves as she laughs slightly. "Remember me? Heh, I know you..." She smiles sadly. "I see you are a rock. That's no fun." I remain silent. "I want you to know...I, I miss you. A lot." She says as she looks down at me before placing her arms on the desk and resting her head on them. "I can't move on from you. Why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me so broken inside?" She whispers as tears form in her eyes. "Why? I'm from the planet of love and beauty, yet an earth man leaves me so lost and confused. Why?" She wipes away her tears furiously. "I also want you to know something. No matter what happens, if you get brought back somehow, someway," She pauses as she sits up and picks me up. "I will never, ever, ever, forgive you." She puts me back in the box and closes it before I hear her walk into the kitchen. Sometimes, it might be easier if she just forgot.


End file.
